leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Campeón/Actualizaciones de Campeones
Actualizaciones Visuales y Rediseño de Habilidades Artículo principal en inglés: Dev Blog: Actualizaciones de campeones Próximos rediseños de campeones ;Rediseño de Habilidades :Esta escala de rediseños cubre cambios a las habilidades de campeones más allá de ajustes numéricos. Animaciones y otros efectos visuales pueden ser actualizados, pero el modelo de los campeones y tema principal se mantienen intactos. En algunos casos, el rediseño del conjunto de las habilidades "corregirá" el mismo para que coincida con el tema pretendido. Por ejemplo: , y . * Morello prevee cambios para Fiora (inglés). * ricklessabandon sobre los cambios de Galio (inglés). * Rediseños de Gangplank y Darius en desarrollo (inglés). * ;Actualización Visual :Esta escala de rediseño cubre los cambios al modelo y la ilustración de un campeón. Esto a menudo incluye una versión más actualizada de voz e historia, y puede incluir correcciones de errores y cambios menores de balance - pero no cambia el tema principal del campeón. Por ejemplo: , y . * RiotNarya mentions Cho'Gath update * Morello mentions that Evelynn and Twitch will at some point receive art upgrades * Grumpy Monkey confirms Mordekaiser VU * IronStylus confirms Nunu is on the way for VU ;Actualización de Texturas :Esta escala de rediseño se concentra en campeones cuyos modelos, rigs, animaciones, y otros frameworks tienen una forma decente, y sólo necesitan algunos ajustes en la geometría de su modelo y pulir sus texturas por cuestiones de calidad y legibilidad. Por ejemplo: , y . *''IronStylus declaró que , , y pueden estar en la lista para "TU"'' (Texture Update)Red Post Collection: More on Rammus "TU"Tentative 3.13 Ahri discussion, 3.13 Zyra context, and MORE! * Casi todos los campeones antiguos (anteriores a ) han tenido en alguna medida una actualización de texturas para acomodarse a la nueva Grieta del Invocador. ;Rediseño de Habilidades y Actualización Visual :Combina ambas categorías. Esta escala del rediseño del conjunto de habilidades es por lo general mayor que un rediseño de habilidades por separado ya que los desarrolladores pueden planear cambios de efectos visuales y del modelo más profundos. El tema principal del campeón se mantiene intacto. Por ejemplo: , y . * IronStylus says that LeBlanc is listed both on "Visual and Gameplay Update section" * Ryze Visual and Gameplay Update * Morello admits that Warwick's kit is a lackbusterWarwick will have VUKit rework ;Relanzamiento Completo :A diferencia de las anteriores clasificaciones, un relanzamiento completo involucra una revisión a la identidad del campeón - centrándose en algunos aspectos mientras que se abandonan otros. Esto afecta a la historia del campeón, su personalidad, arte y modelo. El grado en el que se rediseñan las habilidades varía. Por ejemplo: y * Meddler mentions the next big project after Sion is Urgot and Poppy * Taric Full relaunch * Meddler mentions the next big project after Sion is Urgot and PoppyMeddler gives insight how big Urgot rework is * Meddler declares Yorick to be Sion level work ;Escala Desconocida Concepto Sugerido/Filtrado Cancelados Otros Los siguientes campeones nunca fueron publicados, pero tienen una historia, aparecen en varios aspectos de campeones y son un Easter egg en varias ilustraciones: * – "mascota" del Día de los Inocentes, Urf aparece al jugar con los siguientes aspectos: ** (2010) ** (2011) ** (2012) ** (2013) *** Puede verse a Urf atrapado dentro de su ** (2013) *** El fantasma de Urf aparece en la broma de Udyr. ** (2015) Referencias en:Champion/Champion Updates